


The Last Will and Testament of Mr. Sherlock Holmes

by Elvendork



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes didn't care for material posessions, so he never made an official will. However, he did leave an <i>unofficial</i> one, with some rather unusual bequests.</p><p>[Implied character death but not actually described.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Will and Testament of Mr. Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird idea which just randomly occured to me; a bit of fun really. I thought I might as well write it, since I need to fill the time waiting for series 2 (Have you seen the trailers?! I got chills.) with _something_.
> 
> No owning, no profit, etc.

To Lestrade I leave detection; try not to mess it up too badly.

To Mycroft I leave any free meals I haven’t claimed yet; for when the diet fails again.

To Angelo I leave my brother’s custom. Don’t be too nice to him.

To Anderson I leave the number of a divorce attorney who owes me a favour. You’ll need it if you and Donovan keep this up.

To Mrs Hudson I leave the peace and quiet. You’ll be bored in no time, I promise you.

Finally, to London I leave John Watson; I can think of no better protector.


End file.
